Wrong Guy
by Nagini2
Summary: When Lily realizes she's fallen for the wrong guy, there's someone who might just break her fall...


En las cronicas aztecas figuran tambien los "Tlacantzollis" u "hombres divididos" que fueron atrapados y llevados a la casa de la magia del emperador Moctezuma, donde se evaporaron delante de los ojos del monarca azteca y su sequito Chapter 1 " Snivellus' bloody nose"  
  
-"Lily!!!" Shouted the velvety smooth voice of Severus across the hall, -"I cant believe she's snivellus's girlfriend, I mean she's no catch but..snivellus? you'd have to be pretty desperate" said Gina snobbishly as she passed by a dark red head girl who was picking up her books in the hall, -I dare say I have to disagree", said Shanon mockingly, "they are made for eachother, each just as ugly as the other", she said laughing as Lily tried not to look up, already used to those kind of remarks, -"both have hideous hair and hide behind books, wherever they go", said Gina laughing as she kicked one of Lily's books out of her reach, "oops!", she said putting her hand to her mouth in a fake whisper, "Im terribly sorry Lily!", she said fakely, chuckling as she did, Lily responded nothing. She was not going to dignify that with a response, she got tense, didn't know what to do, what to say, she didn't want to give in, she wanted to fight it, but somehow she knew her position didn't let her, she wasn't up for it, she could feel her self tremble with indecision, pressure, as those mean eyes looked down upon her, why?, she didn't know, she just waited there, unable to think of what was better to respond, she always did later on and thought the moment she left of about a thousand things she should have said, to win that little battle, those little battles that came up every day, the great war she had lost over the years, but this was the last one, no more Gina or Shannon, no, she would make sure to go somewhere far apart from them, somewhere where she could start all over, and as they drifted off into the crowded corridor, soon she saw a scrawny boy with long greasy black hair and a hooked nose come up to her.ccc -"Lily, I hope you didn't forget to write your part on the Newt essence report", said Severus -"You know I haven't", she replied, getting on her feet again, just in time to see Severus fly several feet backwards past her into the corridor wall. -"Caught you off guard didn't I? hey snivellus", said a cocky arrogant voice Lily recognized only to well before she even turned around to see his snobby face. -" I can assure you the head master will hear of this Potter!", said Lily with clenched teeth while running over to help Severus up, "You better hurry then because his lunch break ends in 5 minutes and he'll be too busy then to hear you out Evans" "I doubt you can run so fast though Evans, with those short legs and all" remarked a small mousy boy called Peter "Shut up wormtail, you're not so tall yourself are you? You squirmy rat" said a tall, well built boy with a dashing smile which melt many of the passerby girls' hearts. -"Of course, it had to be Padfoot the girl lover", do you ever get off you stud?", asked James mockingly, but Lily had already stalked away with a bloody-nosed Severus by her side, up to the hospital wing.CCC "That Evans is a feisty one, shame she's always running after snivellus, she'd be a fine addition to the marauders" said Sirius Mockingly, "Hi Shauna", he said flashing a dazzling smile to a pretty brunette girl who was walking by, she fluttered her sapphire blue eyes at him as she replied. "You dog!, you did Shauna?", said Wormtail as they went on passing the girl by, a mischievious and guilty smile gave Sirius away, "You know you oughta warn us when you have a girl in mate, the other day I walked in on you with some blonde, not a pretty scene mate", said Remus represingly, "Oh yeah, Darla,", said Sirius smiling to himself, "Hi Rachel", he said dazzling another cute blonde as he walked by, "I wish I could have one, anyone", said Wormtail, "You'll have to get rid of that pervert smile first", said Remus, "get ahold of yourself, they're just girls", "Just girls?, look who's talking, Mr. Brains, does nothing but study, not even looses time to even look at a girl, too busy hiding behind a book, you know you're starting to resemble my old dear friend Snivellus", said James chuckling. "Ha ha,", said Remus as they entered the great hall for lunch, many girls pushing their tempting dishes aside to run over to meet Sirius and maybe even get lucky and sit next to him.ccc "And today the lucky winner is...Linda", "tum tum tum tum tum tuuuuum!!" exclaimed Wormtail with his sly smile making up a fake fan fare as the pretty girl with long brown hair sat down next to Sirius, her big green eyes looking at him raptly as many other girls passed by looking at her with murderous eyes. "Well, see ya after breakfast in class mates", said Sirius standing up without even touching his plate, Linda by his side, "Oh!!! Seriously mate! Before breakfast?!!" asked Remus scandalized, while Sirius walked away with a wink. "So Snivellus the second", started James conversationally, "Stuff it James, besides, Snivellus does have a girl after him all the time, remember that girl, Evans", said Remus as he took a swig of pumpkin juice -Oh yeah, she's that ugly brat who's always running after Snivellus, always busy with school things, they're such bookworms, whats her name anyway?, nobody knows it, she hardly ever speaks", said Peter as he helped himself to several crumpetsand stuffed them with liberal amounts of butter. "Lily", said James, "How come you know her name Prongs?, asked Remus, "I don't know, I just do, maybe its cause she's always raising her hand in class and stuff, you know, teachers just adore her", protested James, "James!", a screeching voice called from the entrance as she ran past the startled people in the hall towards the gryffindor talbe where he sat.ccc "James!, slytherins...new..brooms.just..saw.them", she said gasping for breath, "Calm down Minerva, they're only brooms", said James, "Only BROOMS?!!, you've clearly haven't seen them, they're the new cleansweeps 206!!!", Minerva shouted, "Calm down, besides, I can get us new ones in time for the match", said James, "Oh thanks James,, you're the best!", she said beaming at him and then left, "Yeah, nice seeing you too Minerva", prompted Remus as she left, she just looked back and nodded absent-mindedly. "Are you really going to buy brooms for all the team?", asked Peter "Sure Wormtail, I'd get you one, but it wouldn't be able to take off, not with all those pancakes you're eating", remarked James, as Peter wolfed down a periliously high stack of pancakes wich threatened to fall down, "So, heard about that common room party were having after the game?", asked James, "Yeah, but don't you have to actually win before planning a party? How do you know you'll win Prongs?, asked Remus, "Have I ever lost a game Moony?", asked James proudly, "I always win, its my natural talents, you could say, im just getting the brooms so Minerva will stop bothering" "Well, if it isn't the modest Potter", said a red headed girl with her head stuck in a book as she went by, "Well I am rather talented Evans, unlike your friend Snivellus, maybe it's his hair greasy which keeps him from being able to stay on the broom, you know, slips off", remarked James as Severus came walking by behind Lily, "Slytherin will win this time Potter, we have a little secret weapon, courtesy of my father", said Severus slyly, "The teams new brooms?", said James, leaving Severus open-mouthed, "You know its sad really how you have to keep buying things for the teams in hopes that you'll ever get in", said James, "You are running out of time Snivellus, if you don't get in next year you've lost your chance, and I think im safe to say you'll never be on the team, not even the stinky slytherin team, what a shame" "You're just lucky im not on the team yet Potter, but next year, prepare to lose", said Severus You're such a stupid arrogant git Potter,", said Lily before turning her back and leaving, Severus trailing behind. "Whats wrong Prongs?", asked Moony, "Nothing, lets go, class starts in a minute", said James.ccc  
They gathered their things and went back into the hall towards the  
classrooms when Sirius joined them half way up there.  
-"Wow, that Gloria sure is good", he said looking brighter,  
-"I think her name was Linda though, golly Padfoot, you've had so much  
you cant even remember they're names", said Remus,  
-"Oh, that reminds me, there was this girl, nuts about you Prongs, just I  
cant remember her name",  
-"That's all right, she'll find her way to him once she sees him on his  
broom this saturday at the match"  
-"Hi James, good luck on saturday", said a pretty girl with long black  
curls, her blue eyes gleaming as she looked at James go by"  
-"Thanks", said James  
-"See?!, they're like putty! I wish I could get on the team", said  
Wormtail desperate,  
-"You know maybe that's why they don't even pay attention to you  
Wormtail, cause you're so desperate, you scare them away", said Remus,  
-"There he goes, smart Moony explaining it all" said Sirius as they  
entered the classroom.bbc  
Not much happened that day, except the usual, class, lunch, more class  
and then quidditch practice, several people came out to watch the  
practice, most of them girls, oogling at Sirius and some at James.  
-"Hey mate, we got to get back to the common room, we've got some  
homework to do with Moony, you know how preaching he gets when we..oh  
sorry", said James blushing as he walked in the locker room, only to  
discover the usual cheerleader making out with Sirius,  
-"No biggie", said Sirius as the girl turned around to look angrily at  
James, but he was already gone.  
James slumped back to the common room, and ordered out seven new  
cleansweeps 206 before going up to bed, he didn't meet Moony in the  
library, he didn't feel a lot like working.  
"Im just tired", he thought, but he didn't feel like himself, "Just  
tired", he said as he fell to sleep.  
  
The second halft of the match, gryffindor is winning by twenty points,  
there goes Potter, he's seen the snitch, he going for it, just towards  
the stands, the crowd is going qild, and he gets closer, he's almost  
there", James could hear the commentary int hebackground as he made his  
way through the air towards the snitch, just above the stands, it was  
flying towards them, but then a gleam of light blinded him and he closed  
his eyes, he opened them back as fast as he could, he couldn't let it get  
away, but he didn't see the snitch, he saw her instead, eyes beaming at  
him as he soared through the air, he had never felt that softness inside  
of him, like warm air flowing all around him.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock", he heard someone tap softly on the door  
He opened his eyes groaning, "who could it be this early?", he thought,  
"Knock, knock", he heard the taps getting a bit impatient as he sat up on  
his bed stretching out and reaching his glasses to put them on, but the  
visitor didn't think he would ever open the door and just walked in.bbc  
The door creaked open slowly, a tiny ray of light filtered in, yellowish-  
orange, the sun was just coming out, in many colors through the tainted  
glass windows outside in the common room. James had stayed still, he  
could see her through a little opening between his four poster curtains,  
but apparently she couldn't, she was looking around the room, probably  
wondering wich bed was his, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he just  
enjoyed looking at her, standing there, in the dim morning sunlight, but  
suddenly she started to move, she walked through the room towards the  
first bed, but in the opposite side, "The card must say first bed, sixth  
year boys gryffindor dormitory", thought James, but she went to the wrong  
side of the room, still in the morning grogginess, James could not quite  
remember whose bed was that as he watched her walk towards it, but he  
couldn't bare to speak now, she would probably leave the package there  
and run out, this was extrodinary, having her in his room, just the joy  
of watching was enough, but then as he saw her pull back the curtains on  
that bed he remembered whose it was he got up to warn her but.  
-"AHHH!!!", screamed out a stunning blonde as she tumbled out of the four  
poster, tangled in gryffindor sheets and the four poster curtains wich  
she pulled of and fell down to the floor, as Lily ran back to the  
opposite wall and screamed out in shock,  
-"what the $*#@$ are you doing here Evans?!", shouted the girl trying to  
hold up the sheets wrapped loosely around her shapely body, long blonde  
locks tangled all over her face, "Well? what is she doing here Sirius?!",  
she asked angrily, Lily was so shocked, still standing flat against the  
wall that she hadn't noticed James who had walked towards the crazy  
scene,  
-"Wha..wha..", started babbling Lily as the other girl angrily turned on  
her heel and made for the door,  
-"Wait...Linda!", shouted Sirius as he too tumbled out of the bed some  
sheets tangled around his tall muscular body, some things that should be  
seen hanging out of the sheets revealingly, even just out of bed he  
looked stunning,  
-"Ahhh!", shouted Lily turning her face quickly against the wall  
-"AHHHHH! WHAT THE ^(%$#&# are you doing here Evans?!!", Sirius shouted  
trying to cover himself up with the sheets, "Linda!!! Wait!!", he said  
trying to make for the door wrapped in the gold and red sheets,  
-"Its Britney!", shouted the stunning blonde as she ran out angrily,  
Sirius following her down the stairs,  
James looked as they tripped with the sheets, both of the tumbling down  
the stairs together, but Lily's scared sobs brought him back into the  
room as he took his eyes off the dormitory door,  
-"Im sorry", he said approaching her,, "here", he said picking up the  
things she had brought wich were now laying on the floor,  
-"Keep them, theyre for you", she said turning around, eyes watery, she  
had gotten quite a shock,  
-"Im sorry you had to see that, Sirius you know", said James embarrassed,  
-"Yeah, he shouldn't be doing that, they'll probably get caught, rolling  
down the stairs naked and all", said Lily chuckling, this was the first  
time James had ever seen her smile  
-"Well I've really got to go, there's your broom", she said,  
-"Yeah, thanks", he said taking it to his bed,  
-"Good luck", she said before leaving the room, "you know, the match",  
she said as James turned smiling not believing what he was hearing,  
-"Do my ears deceive me? Is that really Lily Evans wishing me luck?", he  
asked smiling,  
-"Well you better win, since I brought you your stupid broom and all, I  
had to go through a lot you know", she said smiling before stepping out  
into the staircase down to the common room.  
-"Yeah", said James to himself as he watched her leave.  
"It's the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus  
Gryffindor!"  
James and Sirius were in their locker room preparing to come out, they  
could hear the crowd cheering, going wild.  
-"You really did it this time Padfoot", said James as he hung his broom  
over his shoulder,  
-"What you mean Gloria?", said Sirius as he did so too,  
-"Her name was Britney, and anyway, I meant, all the night?!", said James  
outraged,  
-"What's wrong with that Prongs? Getting a little jealous, you've got  
your fan club too you know", said Sirius,  
-"Sirius you could get caught and expelled!", said James not bothering  
for nicknames anymore,  
-"Wow, this must be serious if you're calling me by my real name Prongs",  
said Sirius  
-"It is, very", remarked James,  
-"Well im sorry but the girl got comfy, how was I to tell her to go back  
at 3 am?, she could get lost in the castle.or hurt", said Sirius  
pretending to be worried,  
-"Come off it Padfoot, you've done worse, you literally shoved a girl out  
of your room that time when Dippet called out for a raid", said James,  
-"Well you said it yourself, I could get expelled if he saw her there",  
said Sirius  
-"She was in her knickers Padfoot", said James, "besides, that's not the  
point, you really scared Lily", said James,  
-"Oh, so that's Lily..said Sirius fastening his belt, "Not bad ey?, at  
least not in the dark, she's changed a lot, with out the doofy glasses,  
wonder what she's doing with Snivellus when she could be with me", said  
Sirius as the final call came up,  
-"Oh no you..", started James, but Sirius pulled him out of the locker  
quickly and soon he was out there in the middle of the field, thousands  
of cheering fans going wild.  
-"I want a good ,clean match, captains, shake hands", said Madam Spinnet  
(yes she's Alicia Spinnets grandma),  
James and Lucius shook hands, Lucius gave James a grasping hard squeeze  
and looked defyingly at him, cold gray eyes with murderous glare,  
-"On your marks, get set, GO!", she shouted as fourteen figures took off  
into the air, looking like nothing more than little spots flying up on  
the air in a few seconds time.  
James was zooming up and down the field looking for the snitch, while he  
saw Sirius go past the stands where his fan club was sitting each time  
after he scored, just to receive a big round of applause from hundreds of  
screaming girls, and the occasional bra, he was loving every minute of  
it, but James didin't bother to even look down at his fair share of fans,  
he was much to busy looking for the snitch, until he suddenly saw a  
certain someone looking up at him from the stands...  
-"James! Snap out of it! You better get it quick, slytherin is gaining on  
us with those new brooms!", said Minerva as she flew past him, bringing  
him back to reality,  
he immediately took a dive, he had seen it, he was getting closer, he  
could see Lucius' desperate face as he trailed behind him, but he was in  
the lead, he could get it, just a little bit further...  
-"Potter had caught the snitch!! Gryffindor wins the match!!", screamed  
the commentator as James descended with the snitch clenched triumphantly  
in his hand.  
-"Well done Prongs!", shouted Sirius who was coming down, many bras and  
other unmentionables hanging from his broom,  
-"You didn't do so bad yourself either huh?", asked James pointing to the  
broom.  
The whole school went back to the castle to enjoy the rest of their  
saturday.  
-"Im going to check if hers is in here", said Sirius as he took off the  
garments off the broom back in the gryffindor common room,  
-"Who's?", asked Wormtail who was sniffing in a quite perverted manner  
one of the bras.  
-"Lillian's", said Sirius triumphantly,  
-"Its Lily", said James,  
-"And I highly doubt she would throw her undergarments at you in the  
middle of a match Padfoot", said Remus  
-"What makes you think that? Even that Evans broad can't resist the  
Padfoot charm", said Sirius proudly with a smug face.  
-"Just make sure you don't get into too much trouble", said James,  
-"Don't worry about me, its her who's getting in deep waters", said  
Sirius with a mischievious smile as he left for the castle.  
-" Do my eyes deceive me?, is that really James Potter doing his homework  
on a perfectly cheerful saturday afternoon?", asked Remus  
-"Shut up Moony", said James not looking up,  
-"Something's wrong isn't it?", asked Remus  
-"No, I just have a lot of catching up to do", said James  
-"Yeah right, and im Cleopatra's lost heir", said Remus walking over to  
the desk where James sat.  
-"Whats that you're writing Prongs?", he asked but they both looked up  
when they heard the portrait hole fly open.  
-"Is Sirius here?", asked Lily who had just come in through the portrait  
hole, she seemed a bit mad, thought James,  
-"No, must be outside", replied Remus  
-"Oh," said Lily turning on her heel and exiting through the portrait  
hole again.  
-"Well that was quick, what do you reckon she wants Sirius for?", asked  
James not looking up,  
-"What do you think?", asked Remus with a sarcastic tone, "Probably wants  
a good rallying up like the rest of the girls do", he finished, but James  
didn't laugh, thankfully the portrait hole swung open once more to kill  
the eerie awkward silence.  
-"Have you seen Lily?", asked Sirius who had just dragged himself in, he  
had lipstick all over and his clothes were all torn and pulled, his hair  
sticking out in odd places.  
-"You just missed her mate", said Remus who had taken a book and had  
settled himself in a squashy chair to read,  
-"Oh, see you later then", he said making for the door,  
-"I don't think you should go meet her looking like that anyway", said  
Remus, "At least take off the lipstick", he said not even looking up,  
-"How do you know I've got lipstick all over? You haven't even seen me,  
nose stuck ina book like always", said Sirius perplexed,  
-" 'Cause I can smell Sandy's, Laura's, and I don't know what other many  
girl's perfumes all the way from here", replied Remus,  
-"Hyacinth's", said Peter who had just wobbled in.  
-"Well im off, got to catch her, going to give her the ol' Padfoot charm  
charm", said Sirius before flying off, girl's undergarments flying off  
the back of his broomstick as he went, Peter trailing after him picking  
them off like a ravenous rat.  
-"Lily!, Lily c'mon! open up! At least tell me whats wrong?, what  
happened?", said Marian who waited outside the bathroom cubicle in wich  
Lily had locked herself all afternoon.  
-"It was that stupid brat Black!", screeched Lily angrily,  
-"Well at least let me in and we can talk about it", said her friend, as  
Lily finally opened the door.  
-"Remember how he got off the quidditch pitch today?", said Lily angrily,  
  
-"Yes," started her friend with a dreamy look about her, "looking as  
handsome as ever in his red and gold uniform shining under the sun  
like..."  
-"Not that!", Lily screeched angrily, "His broom was all covered in  
women's sustainers"  
-"Well what did you expect Lily? He's got admirers, he cant be all for  
you", said Marian  
-"That's not the point, the point is he's going about in school saying  
he's got mine in with those, as if I am another one of those slutty girls  
who.." Started mouthing off Lily  
-"I beg your pardon?!, slutty?, mine was in there!", said Marian angrily,  
-"Oh don't get all angry on me, and why do you even bother, its not like  
he's going to even talk to you any way", said Lily,  
-"Oh and I suppose you're feeling al smug now that he's all over the  
castle looking for you?", said Marian angrily, her pimples seemed to get  
redder as she inflated, thought Lily, her face dangerously near to hers,  
-"looking for me?, why on earth would he be looking for me?!", asked Lily  
angrily,  
-"Go to hell Lily!", shouted Marian angrily storming out of the  
bathrooms.  
-"Marian wait!", shouted Lily running out after her after getting over  
the shock, had she really fought with her friend over some boy who she  
didn't even like? How could Marian get mad at Lily for that?, how could  
she be so stupid? but it was too late, she was out of sight, but out of  
the corner came along none other than Sirius Black himself.  
-"Lily!", he said excitedly,  
-"Sirius", she said still confused,  
-I've been looking all over for you",  
-"What for?", she asked, its, not like she was his friend or anything,  
-"Well, what happened the other day, im really sorry I yelled at you", he  
said  
-"Oh that's ok, I mean well, I should have knocked or something", Lily  
interrupted, she really wanted to go, for some reason she felt really  
nervous,  
-"No, it was totally my fault, I shouldn't have done that, and I was  
hoping I could kind of make it up to you", he said flashing her his  
debonair smile, "you know, a hogsmeade visit is coming up tomorrow, maybe  
we could go to the three broomsticks or something?", he said smiling,  
-"Er...", muttered Lily hesitating, she was obviously not going with  
Marian tomorrow, and Snape never wanted to go to Hogsmeade, said his time  
was better spent studying in the castle, so she was pretty much left  
alone, "ok", she said -"Great!", he said beaming, -"Well, im heading back to the common room now", she said desperate to get out of there, -"Oh me too!, lets go", he said faking coincidence, -"Do you always carry your broom?", asked Lily as they walked towards the common room together. -"Not always", he said, just when im in the mood for a ride, -"You were going riding then?", asked Lily, trying to keep the conversation going, she hated awkward silences, they never led to anything good, she thought. -"Yeah, well and I was looking for you too", he said looking over at her with a cool smile that suddenly melted Lily's insides, she quickly felt the need to change the subject, -"Cool broom", she said, -"Yeah, new, top of the line, James' dad bought them for the team you know", -"cool, they're really nice, must be wonderful playing quidditch on one of those", -"You want to try it?", he asked smiling tentatively, brushing the broom's polished handle softly with his hand, -"Ok", she answered, without thinking. They headed out instead towards the entrance hall and out the door to the quidditch pitch, night was slowly falling upon the castle, the sky was shining in various shades of orange and pink as the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon. -"Well go on then, get on", said Sirius, -"Oh I cant, I've never flown before", said Lily -"You've never flown?!",a sked Sirius perplexed,"but what about flying lessons in the first year?, didn't you take them?", he asked shocked -"no", Lily confessed, "I kind of skipped them, along with Severus, that's how we met in the first year, we were both to scared to try and faked illness", she said shyly. -"Oh well, then I guess its up to me to give you your first flying lesson, I just hope you don't fake illness this time Miss Evans", he said making Lily giggle, "I assure you, this will be an experience you will never forget", he said smiling charmingly, making her gulp. -"Jump on, c'mon, its okay", he said as he mounted the broom, Lily climbed slowly on the back, "Hold on tight, i wouldn't want you to fall", he said gently taking her hands and putting them around him, Lily tried hard not to tremble, but it was too late to hesitate, suddenly they took off into the night sky, without realizing it, she had grasped Sirius tightly to stay on the broom, her chest tight against his back  
Nunca revele sus contraseñas o números de tarjetas de crédito en una conversación de mensajes instantáneos.  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: melissa! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: medusa!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: medusa montiel!!! Melissa dice: jajaja Melissa dice: medusa montiel Melissa dice: ne, ne Melissa dice: pero la cansionsita (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: solo asi contestas Melissa dice: jajaja Melissa dice: ne, esuqe fui a cambiarme (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ah ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaj Melissa dice: pero estaba chistoso hasta eso Melissa dice: fue horrible, en esos tiempos Melissa dice: cuando me llamaban asi Melissa dice: pero ya ahora es chistoso (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajajaj pobre mely! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ahh!! Melissa dice: si Melissa dice: ese tarado Melissa dice: hmm medus montiel (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: como se ponen los abrazitos chstosos? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
jajaja ese Melissa dice: ah Melissa dice: jaja no se prgutnale al zeuck Melissa dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ah!! estoy enojada! Melissa dice: yo tambien Melissa dice: ya somos dos (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: desde q te fuiste esto se puso de novela Melissa dice: que bien, no?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: te lo juro Melissa dice: ah que me sucede, me afecta hablar con el zeuck (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: en un mes ya van cuatro familiares de personas del mexico q se mueren Melissa dice: me pongo algo estupida Melissa dice: y cursi (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja Melissa dice: si ya se Melissa dice: ahora todo sucede Melissa dice: y casi se insendia toda la ciudad Melissa dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: el papa de abigail esparza (lo secuestaron y lo mataron y no pidieron diniero strange, fui al funeral y llego una vieja toda zaica gritando q abigail era adoptada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaj yase (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: pero eso fue bueno porq falte a clases, por el humo Melissa dice: si?? jaja abigail Melissa dice: orale Melissa dice: ne, no creo Melissa dice: da la casualidad que si hermana si se parece a ella Melissa dice: ah Melissa dice: aunque hmm Melissa dice: awanta Melissa dice: recuerdo algo similar Melissa dice: cuadno iba en clases de danza Melissa dice: una de ellas era adoptada Melissa dice: si me acuerdo de haber escuchado a la profe lili diciendo eso Melissa dice: peor no me xacerudo si fuede ella (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: oh!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: melissa!!! acuerdate!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
Melissa dice: por que?? Melissa dice: auqneu no se paree ni madres a su prima Melissa dice: pero la hermana de abigail tambien es weriya y ojos azules Melissa dice: y su mama creo que tambien Melissa dice: pero quiensabe Melissa dice: roque su papa no era Melissa dice: y pues el wero es recesivo y oscuro dominante jajaja como se nota que estoy viendo genetica (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaj Melissa dice: oh Melissa dice: a menos que el papa haya tenido algo de rcesivo Melissa dice: asi que los dos tendrian recesivos Melissa dice: y esos dos recesivos Melissa dice: si!!! Melissa dice: si si es su hija (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no, y luego se murio la mama de covi y yo llegue toda traumada a la escuela porq no sabia ni q decir y la covi llega contandonos de q estaban ya q se habia muerto su mama en la capilla del hospital aventandole zapatos a su tia, (jugando aka con su cura loka) Melissa dice:  
  
Melissa dice: como esta eso (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y luego se murio el hermano del topete Melissa dice: por un golpe de zapao, o que?? Melissa dice: hey, ent ijuana estan secuestrando a todos (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: yo pense q el era el narco, pero no llega en un carro todo jodido, y salio q la novia antes andaba con un narco y el ex lo mando matar en una taqueria (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: a la q siempre va tu mama (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: JAJAJAJAJA Melissa dice: hey si, ah larga historia Melissa dice: me entere de eso Melissa dice: porque Melissa dice: no, no el pedo Melissa dice: esuqe Melissa dice: bueno si Melissa dice: ok Melissa dice: mi mama estaba apsando por ahi ese dia (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: OH Melissa dice: sgun ela no fue a los tacos Melissa dice: solo estaba por ahi Melissa dice: bueno Melissa dice: y luego Melissa dice: vio todo eso Melissa dice: y le toco ver al wey lleno de sangre Melissa dice: etc Melissa dice: al irse, pues ya ok ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: aja _ _  
| | Melissa dice: se fue a la casa Melissa dice: etc Melissa dice: y escucho unos weyes afuera de la casa, diciendo, si si ya todo salio biem Melissa dice: y no se que mas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
Melissa dice: y pues el otro dia en la manana el luis iba a darle raite a consuelo Melissa dice: y andaba en pijamas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y el ultimo, el viernes se murio la mama de una morra (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja Melissa dice: y fue a dejarla y un chigno de patruyas llegaron y le apuntaron con pistolas Melissa dice: y le gritaron que se bajara (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ah luis? Melissa dice: y el no se queria bajar porque andba en pijamas jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ahhhhhhh netaaa? Melissa dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajajaj Melissa dice: esque ocmo habian visto al carro de mi mama el dia anterior Melissa dice: pus no se Melissa dice: pero estuvo chistoso Melissa dice: porque los bajaron a ls dos (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: JAJAJAJA q comico Melissa dice: y como que exageraron Melissa dice: porqe ahi con pistolas y todo el show (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y la consuelo toda frekeada jajajaj Melissa dice: y consuelo se puso bien fiera Melissa dice: no!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaja Melissa dice: estaba, no!! yo abogo po estas personas!! com puede ser que uds, no se que tanto, que hasta daba su vida por nosotros casi casi jajaja Melissa dice: pero gritandoles a los policias Melissa dice: casi dcia, si!! yo xconosco a ell desde morrito, yo lo banaba de bebe (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajajaja los hubieran grabado y los hubieran pasado en cops (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: hahahaha Melissa dice: ya se Melissa dice: pero al luis ya le habia pasado eso Melissa dice: una vez que lo pararos Melissa dice: la placa le apunto en la cabeza ocn una pistola Melissa dice: ah pero eso esta mal (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: si Melissa dice: porue se las estaban curando Melissa dice: ah!! el luis tmaiben que tarado Melissa dice: yo mehubiera quejado (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya se Melissa dice: hubiera puesto denuncia Melissa dice: o algo asi (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: es su naturaleza (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jhajaja Melissa dice: pue si Melissa dice: dejalo etsa estupido Melissa dice: le falto oxigeno al nacer Melissa dice: pero yo no yo naci primero, ja!! yo casi lo mataba de hambre Melissa dice: porque se suponeque yo era la que alimentaba su feto Melissa dice: jajaja Melissa dice: zeuck... Melissa dice: ah no Melissa dice: georgina... Melissa dice: awanta donde quedo este wey (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: Q? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: melissa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no te fugues (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: oye (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: te tengo q contar mas cosas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: eso solo fue el reporte funebre de tijuana del ultimo mes Melissa dice: eh?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: q por cierto no me has hablado Melissa dice: oh Melissa dice: ok Melissa dice: muy interesante (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: mi mama se fue a mexico Melissa dice: que!!! Melissa dice: y tu que Melissa dice: tu tampoco Melissa dice: yo te he hablado 3 veces Melissa dice: o 4 Melissa dice: no se Melissa dice: tu ninguna vez (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: con mis tias porq iba a ser la celebracion de los 100 anos de su escuela nice esa la del frances... Melissa dice: y no me mandaste mis skwinkles :: (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: el luis nunca me aviso cuando se iba!!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: el tarado ese! yo ya tenia preparados tus skwinkles!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: te tenia todo en una cajita de hush puppies (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: skwinkles, pica fresas, tostitos, salsas chamoys (3 variedades) (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: el placer de durazno lo iba a comprar un dia antes (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja Melissa dice: si claro, quieres que te crea Melissa dice: a ver Melissa dice: no entendi eso (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: en serio, Melissa dice: com es que tu le hechas la culpa a mi hermano Melissa dice: explica explica (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: preguntale a la cuasi Melissa dice: que es eso Melissa dice: cuasi Melissa dice: no me vengas con apodos Melissa dice: oh ok Melissa dice: una de tus amigas Melissa dice: ?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: denisse (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ok aki te van los apodos para q te los aprendas y evitar confusiones: (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: brenda: ceni (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: abril: mantekis (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: yo: toci (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: denisse: cuasi, mantecuasi, o mija (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: la ana: es la madre (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y la rosy es la K, por kpbs, el canal mas enfadoso, jajaajaj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: pero ella no lo saba shs! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: bueno, te estaba contando q mi madre se largo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y como tuvo muchas experiencias drmaticas alla, se encontro con gente q no veia desde su infancia, fueron a visitar a su hermana muerta al panteon una q nacio muerta, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: etc, etc, y pues mi mama tiene una cosa q se llama quiensabe q bipolar Melissa dice: huy si, cambame de tema Melissa dice: ne,e stabamos habalndo de otra cosa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: q cuando tiene muchas experiencias asi se le puede bajar el nivel de litio en el cerebro (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: hey!!! te estoy hablando de algo serio!! Melissa dice: huy si es cierto (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ah pues.....donde me quede Melissa dice: ya ok Melissa dice: que el lito del cerebro (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ah si, pues le dio, te acuerdas q hace mucho cuando yo estaba morrita le paso? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: se pone toda freaky Melissa dice: si, si me hatocado cuando le pasa eso Melissa dice: beuno no personalmente Melissa dice: pero me habias comentado de ello (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: entonces mi mama llegaba el domingo pasado muy noche, y yo me fui a dormir y a al escuela al dia sig sin verla (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y coincidio de q me regresaron por no llevar la chamarra del uniforme (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: dijeron senos en la tele, jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: bueno continuando mi historia.. (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: llegue a mi casa y llego al cuarto de mi madre y sale mi tia la de venexuela y yo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: porq se supone q ella ya se iba a ir de mexico directo a venezuela, ya no iba a venir a tj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y atras de ella sale mi mama toda drogada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: (por las medicinas..o eso me dijeron, jajaja ntc) (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y yo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: nooooooooooooo!!! q le paso? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: yo toda frekeada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y ya me explico mi tia, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: pero lo bueno fue q esta vez se lo detectaron muy a tiempo porq como se estaban quedando juntas en la casa mis dos tias (una es psicologa: malusa) Melissa dice: si ya se (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: se lo detectaron cuando apenas le empezaba y la llevaron con el doctor y ya cuado llego ya estaba casi normal, namas anda media drogis por las pastillas y no puede manejar!!! Melissa dice: ah,t odavia no?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: es horrible! no puede manejar por dos semanas y nos hemos hecho unas bolas horribles porq quien me trae ahora a todas mis clases, frances, jazz, ingles,porras, etc, y tengo un chingo de trabajs q hacer, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no, le falta una semana, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: es q no tiene los reflejos tan rapidos por las medicinas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y acada rato no se ponen de acuerdo y me dejan abandonada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: en la escuela, el otro dia me tuve q ircon brenda hasta las 5 y 10 y luego con mi super suerte ese dia le cortaron el telefono por exceso de pago y su vecina es una ex profesora mia y tuve q ir a tocarle para q me prestara su telefono, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: utah casi muero de la pena! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y ya sabes, justo cuando no puedes hablar mucho porq no es tu telelfiono mamicuqui ahi tardandose las horas Melissa dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
jajaaj nunca pongo la carita de pena Melissa dice: si me entere de eso Melissa dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y ya me urge carro!!! Melissa dice: yo de todo estoy enterada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: como?!! Melissa dice: jaja esuqe ese dia me dijo denisse (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ahhhh (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaj Melissa dice: bueno le pregunte (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: la denisse sestaba toda preocupada y enojada (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: fue como el dia q tu te perdiste disq Melissa dice: huy si, huy si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y q todos te estaban preguntando: hey, q no llegaste a dormir a tu casa Melissa dice: si?? Melissa dice: tnato asi (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaj Melissa dice: jaja no!!!! Melissa dice: es fue lo mas esttupido Melissa dice: jajaja rezando por mi aparicion ene l mexico Melissa dice: eso se la rifo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: JAJAJAJAAJ (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: callate! estaba preocupada! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y claro q el chistesito de mi mama ya hecho por el caño todo porq no he podido salir (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y claro q ya me andan bajando con el q andaba quedando una puta q es una ex amiga de denisse (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no pude ir al cumpleanos de brenda (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: y tengo tanta cochina tarea y examenes (se acumulo el trabajo por los dias q faltamos por lo del inciendio) (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no he podido ni hablarle a la viviana para felicitarla de su cumpleaños (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: !!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: tu la felicitaste? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: melissa!! le hablaste o felicitaste aunq sea por msn a viviana? Melissa dice: ah!!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: fue su cumpleanos el 5 de nov, Melissa dice: no manches Melissa dice: si Melissa dice: cuando era Melissa dice: en noviembre?? Melissa dice: que dia Melissa dice: fuck Melissa dice: fuck (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: 5 nov Melissa dice: y hoy a que estamps?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: 8 Melissa dice: ah Melissa dice: hmm ya se Melissa dice: le dier que estaba castigada Melissa dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: manana le voy a hablar y el prox fin le voy a hacer algo, Melissa dice: le mandare un email (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: haber si ya tengo raite (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaj Melissa dice: ah Melissa dice: no Melissa dice: la felicitas tmabien de mi parte, aunque le voy a mandar un email Melissa dice: y hmm ne (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ohh por cierto, ya ves por largarte a georgia te vas a perder mi pijamada anual Melissa dice: no le hagas ni madres Melissa dice: hasta que yo llegue Melissa dice: jaja no es cierto (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: cuando llegas no sabes? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ?? Melissa dice: 19 Melissa dice: si D; Melissa dice: ya compre mi boleto Melissa dice: ayer (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: yay! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: deja lo anoto (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: para tener listas algunas cosas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: .,... (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: deberias llegar el 19 pero de nov, para q vinieras ala pijamada anual (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja pero bueno, haremos otra (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: tendremos q planear porq no vas a estar mucho tiempo aqui (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: lo siento pero dile a tu familia q te voy a secuestrar probablemente (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: con eso de q vuelve la moda de los secuestros a tijuana Melissa dice: hey si Melissa dice: tenermos que planear un dia Melissa dice: asi bin bien Melissa dice: nadad e Melissa dice: ah que hacemos?? Melissa dice: ya me caga eso Melissa dice: bueno dos dias Melissa dice: hey georgina, va a ver tocada de sekta core, con los pitufoz Melissa dice: y no se quien mas Melissa dice: creo que el 22 Melissa dice: pa que vayas Melissa dice: y va a venir dos minutos el 27 Melissa dice: bueno v aa ir (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ps yo iba namas a la tocadas por acompañarte (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: namas para no quedarme en mi casa.jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: pero no es asi como q me encantan, pero haber Melissa dice: pos acompana a viviana Melissa dice: arre Melissa dice: pero vas Melissa dice: arre?? Melissa dice: pa que me cuentes que pedo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ok Melissa dice: queha pasado (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ire para salir Melissa dice: jjja a ver si todavia esta la gordita que avento a van (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: hace mucho q no salgo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: JAJAJAJAJAJA (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja, haber con quien conseguimos raite (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya estoy manejando mejor, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya me dejo en trafico mi tio, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: si te conte q barbie casi choca con mi profesora de historia? y casi atropella a un morrito de dos anos? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: anos! jajaja te aucerdas? anos años, jajaja Melissa dice: jajajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: entonces los pitufoz el 22 y dos minutos el 27? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaj supiste lo de blink 182? Melissa dice: no Melissa dice: que/?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: q como no quieren ser "comerciales" segun ellos vendieron los boletos de su concierto a 1 dll Melissa dice: ah simon Melissa dice: que estan en eso de give me a dollar Melissa dice: jajaja eso hay en tijuana Melissa dice: lo de dame un dolar Melissa dice: no manches Melissa dice: pero ya ni los pitufoz cobrn eso Melissa dice: jajajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: es q yha son comerciales (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaaj Melissa dice: jaja simon Melissa dice: que culero Melissa dice: ya nadie los pela Melissa dice: jajaja yo creoq ue ni asi van a ir Melissa dice: bueno el diego y el kinder si!! Melissa dice: jajjajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaaj Melissa dice: hey pero ya dijiste Melissa dice: vas a ir a ver a sekta core Melissa dice: jajaja ah no!! Melissa dice: todavia no se me olvida Melissa dice: que me hicieron irme de esta tocad aa las 10 Melissa dice: y justocuando nos fuimos se puso bien chingona Melissa dice: y los weyes de sekta Melissa dice: ah y no!!! Melissa dice: y el tarado del deigo ya que me baje, algo asi dijo que si no iban iba algo asi a regresar Melissa dice: una pendejada Melissa dice: tipica de el Melissa dice: y leugo todos, ah pues yot e daria raite Melissa dice: huy si Melissa dice: como me caga que suceda eso Melissa dice: hasta mi mama estaba asic omo ahq ue patetica Melissa dice: llegas a las 10 (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya se, pero tu oiste como se puso mi papa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: de necio (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: lo castigue despues por su osadia (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
Melissa dice: huy si, lo castigaste Melissa dice: ne, no es ceirto Melissa dice: sa vez caiste bajo Melissa dice: despues de toda slas grocerias que me ha tocado escuchar decir Melissa dice: jajaja Melissa dice: y eso fue no no no (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ooh q emocionante ya cambiaron el tel del pasillo, lo acabo de ver ahorita q fui por liquido vital (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaj Melissa dice:  
  
Melissa dice: wow Melissa dice: inalambrico?? Melissa dice: porque era estrezante eso de ah, me tengoque cambiar de telefono (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: q emocion! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya se, siempre me cambiaba de tel (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: pues ya no, eso es cosa del pasado! Melissa dice:  
  
Melissa dice: lo extranaras Melissa dice: yo lo se (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: si, su cordon , todo enrollado y curly (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: gris, de plastico suave pasltico...jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: resistente...pero flexible, muy elastico..... oh q dias tan felices...jajaja Melissa dice: jajajajajja Melissa dice: jajaa te me figuraste al zeuck Melissa dice: jajaa Melissa dice: no,es que felicidad Melissa dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jajaja si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: mucha felicidad, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: apoyo el cambio (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: hoy, como fox Melissa dice: ah chale, todos estan adoptando la palabra peluson Melissa dice: peluisona Melissa dice: y esa era original de mi tia wera (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: ya se (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: quien se atrevio a copiarla?!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: aparte de nosotras..., jeje (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: no! pero tu tienes derecho porq es como herencia de familia, y yo porq soy tu amiga, pero los demas copiones q? jajaja Melissa dice: jaja ya se Melissa dice: ah jajajaja Melissa dice: tu siempre te agregas Melissa dice: encuentras u paro par agegarte Melissa dice: me da cura (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: jjajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! dice: claro claro... (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja, ahora vino el de la antena a terminar de conectarla pero no acabo, pero vino su hijo q esta bien bueno (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajajjaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: q cura, te hubiera invitado para q admiraras su trasero tambien desde el jardin mientras ponia la antena en el techo, jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja, me acorde de tus cochinadas de el papelito, jajajaja Melissa dice: de quein??? Melissa dice: admirar el trcero de quien?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: de el hijo de el ingeniero frances (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: q me conecto la antena para ver tele en frances (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jaja y me acorde de las cochinadas q andabas diciendo tu de el papelito, te acuerdas? Melissa dice: jajajaja Melissa dice: pues no se Melissa dice: estaban diciendo demasiasas barbaridades del tracero Melissa dice: y que el tracero mojado y no se Melissa dice: y pues solte mi imaginacion Melissa dice: y yo oh si!!! Melissa dice: le limpiamos con papelito (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: JAJAJAJA (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: la melissa suuuuuuuuuucia! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja, y luego lo del cine, eso del papelito me provoco muchos problemas Melissa dice: jajajaja Melissa dice: ya se Melissa dice: jaja eso me dio cura Melissa dice: el wey ahi oh cielos, vean mi grande tracero Melissa dice: aunque todavia no me ha tocado ver algo asi como wow!! Melissa dice: es mas lo que dice la hermana de viviana Melissa dice: jaja pero me da un chigo de cura Melissa dice: porque siempre que veo a diego Melissa dice: me provoca fijarme Melissa dice: y creo que ya todos se han dadoc uenta Melissa dice: jaja noas se voltea y todas ahi viendo el tracero Melissa dice: ha de pensar que esta bien bueno (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: JAJAJAJAAJJA (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: JAJAJA, aparte el otro dia queria ir al cine, y se me olvido decirle a la viviana, iba a ir con denisse y un amigo de ella (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y entonces le habia dicho al diego en el msn entonces dije oh si, le halbare y le dire q lleve a viviana (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: pero se lo dije como q hasta el final, y el wey penso q lo estaba invitando como q para q fuera el (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah de pensar q me gusta su trasero por tu culpa! jajajaj Melissa dice: jajajajja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y luego como vi lo q dice en mi nick en una pagina y se me hizo chistoso y lo puse de nick el wey saludo solo en el msn, JAJAJAJA (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah q cura (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ahhh la denisse me desespera , es muy curada, pero me desespera cuando sale con sus pendejadas de q yo no como, yo no veo tele, a mi no me gusta salir, ya no voy a comer, voy a vomitar, y eso, (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: estoy fea, blah blah, quiero llamar la atencion, blah blah blah blah blha Melissa dice: jaja Melissa dice: no!! Melissa dice: y lo mas estrezante Melissa dice: no t entendi bien Melissa dice: pero entendi que son quejas de denisse Melissa dice: y que simpre esta hablando de weyes Melissa dice: todo el tiempo Melissa dice: aca andbamos en el trolley Melissa dice: o cuando ibamos a su casa Melissa dice: y ah Melissa dice: que este wey me hablo Melissa dice: ah y georgina Melissa dice: no se que Melissa dice: ah y te acuerdas de no se quen Melissa dice: ah pues que quiere conmigo Melissa dice: y ah!! Melissa dice: no se que hacer Melissa dice: ba bla bla Melissa dice: y yo Melissa dice: ah principio ok ok Melissa dice: pero al ultimo biene strezada Melissa dice: y luego el toro tarado que nohababa Melissa dice: se quedaba con suara de 8-) (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja, el otro dia abril lo amenazo de q si no iba a la feria con nosotras le iba a cortar un huevo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y fue, y lo tortearon al a entrada y casi llora (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y luego ahora trae colita de caballo Melissa dice: si?? Melissa dice: ah chale Melissa dice: no no Melissa dice: que el esta pasando (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: oh dios! casi sufro un paro crei q habia canceladi mi programa favorito, peor no,! phew! Melissa dice: esta empeorando Melissa dice: yo se (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: bueno sigo conla historia Melissa dice: que hace dos semestres Melissa dice: (un ano) Melissa dice: no estaba tan mal Melissa dice: porqe no tengo tan malos gustos Melissa dice: y si acepto que me gustaba el wey Melissa dice: jjaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: JAJAJA Melissa dice: porue melinna esta de testigo de eso Melissa dice: pero ahora que lov eo me quedo Melissa dice: no manches Melissa dice: o sera porqu no lo habia visto bin de cerca Melissa dice: pero ne, si lo habia visto de cerca (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: yo creo (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: porq cuando yo lo vi asi de lejos cuando me llevarona la lazaro la ana para decirme quien era el q le gustaba (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: lo vi y dije, eh...x, pero de cerca, FEO (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaj Melissa dice: no!!! Melissa dice: pero de verdad que antes estaba casi bueno Melissa dice: si estaba bien el wey Melissa dice: porque me acuedo que tenia unc hingod e pegue Melissa dice: y por eso me caia mal Melissa dice: muy mal Melissa dice: pero acetaba que estaba bueno Melissa dice: pero ahora yo, no manches!!! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah pues, trae colita de caballo, y habia un wrey de ucrania o no se donde en la feria un malabarista,d e esos q se cuelgan alto en columpios y dan vueltas y eso, y traia colita, y la abril: ay! todos los q traen colita de caballo son gays, .....,...pero tu no (tratando de componerle, estuvo tratando de componerle como mil anos, y la ana asi como q ya mejor callate ,jajajaj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: fue chistoso Melissa dice: jajajaja Melissa dice: jajajajaja!! Melissa dice: adelante del wey?? Melissa dice: ah que chistoso (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: si, en su jetota (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajjaaj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah como me divierto con la boba de la abril, es muy chistosa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: el otro dia andaba persiguiendo ala maestra de porras gritando SENOS! SENOS! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaja Melissa dice: jaja pues si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: oye, tu no conociste nunca a un amigo del isaac q siempre traia una bufanda? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: deja le pregunto a la ana como se lllama Melissa dice: hmm Melissa dice: un wey que estaba identico al daniel?? Melissa dice: no me se los nobmres Melissa dice: huy si apenas me sabia el del wey Melissa dice: no Melissa dice: y ni me lo sabia Melissa dice: creoq ue lo supe hasta su email (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja Melissa dice: solo era el incubus (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: te acuerdas, se parece a su perro! jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y yo callate melissa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jjajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: fue el dia q dejamos a mi papa gritando en la calle (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: fue chistoso (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: pero desde ahi siempre q viene alguien por mi lo hace bajarse del carro a presentarse (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: es embarazoso, jaajjajaaj (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah ya me acorde! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: el bunfandis se llama manuel (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ew! q asqueroso nombre, jajaj aparte esta casi igual de enano q el freak ese (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: bueno, el caso es q el bunfandis quiere con la abril (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y el bufandis (porq siempre trae una bufanda) tiene un mustang (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: y la boba de la abril no sedecide Melissa dice: wow!!! Melissa dice: ah jajaja Melissa dice: qeu wey (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaj y no le digas a nadie q te dije esto pero un dia fueron al cinejuntos y el bufandis le vio la rayita a la abril jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: porq la pendeja se agacho a ver unos perritos en el petshop (en plaza mundo divertido) y se le vio la rayita Melissa dice: jajajajja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja y yo invente una cancion, va con la tonadita de dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una arana (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: va a asi: (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: una rayita se asomaba desde el trasero de la abril (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: cuando llego el bufandis y se asomo y se la vio Melissa dice: y uds como saben?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: la ana y la abirl me contaron Melissa dice: ana estaba ahi?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: sabes paso algo muy chistoso, denisse tiene a la violada (la morrita de secundaria q se le salio una boobie en el festival atletico) en su msn y no sabia q era la violada hasta q para un trabajo la elisa le tomo una foto a la violada porq era de cosas artisticas y salia con una guitarra y la vio la denisse y le dije esa es la violada y la densee yo la tengo en el msn\ Melissa dice: ah, ya nego sueno (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaaj ok traduci eso a : ya tengo sueño Melissa dice: jajaja ya nego Melissa dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja q cura, estoy viendo mr bean (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja se me habia olvidado q tu eres la frijola Melissa dice: cual?? Melissa dice: la de jonny english?? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice:  
te extranamos frijola! con todo y tu mochila refrigerados Melissa dice: jajaa Melissa dice: ah Melissa dice: mi mochila refri Melissa dice: la deje alla Melissa dice: se me habia olvidado su existencia (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: como pudiste olvidarla? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah! la claudia una vieja toda pendeja me asusto el otro dia, dijo q luis se iba a traer a killer y yo Melissa dice: pues ocupa mucho espacio Melissa dice: si!!! Melissa dice: es lo mas seguro Melissa dice: estoy sufriendo Melissa dice: porque mi tia dice que killer lo mas seguro es que se quede en tijuana Melissa dice: y yo no!! Melissa dice: esto es horrible Melissa dice: me quitan a mi hija Melissa dice: nome pueden hacer esto Melissa dice: esuqe mi tia se encabrono, solo porque killer pues haceunas cuantas travesuriyas Melissa dice: pero ah Melissa dice: son piadosas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: bueno, ya sabes, aqui esta su tia georgina (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: ah ya sonamos todas doñas pasitas (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajajaj Melissa dice: jajajja Melissa dice: ah, ib a decirque la killer te odia Melissa dice: pero ne Melissa dice: a ti no te odiaba vdd Melissa dice: ah! (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: no, jajaja lo siento (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: por mas q le ponia su gorrito para q se estrellara en la pared no me odiaba Melissa dice: jajajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: por mas q la molestaba con el conejo al q se queria fajar y coger, no me odiaba Melissa dice: mi tia tmabien hace eso Melissa dice: pero ella si lo disfruta Melissa dice: pero mi tia se pasa Melissa dice: se enoja y le d chile Melissa dice: y killer ahi casi muriendos (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: pobrecita!!! Melissa dice: y el otro dia Melissa dice: le dio una cebolla Melissa dice: casi una cebolla entera Melissa dice: un chigno Melissa dice: y pues apestaba tan horriblela killer (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: pobrecita Melissa dice: y luego vostezaba y hay wey Melissa dice: no manches (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: jajajaajaj Melissa dice: jaja pero me dio cura Melissa dice: proqeu siemre qe salgo cone lla, todo hay que bvonita, etc Melissa dice: y pues noma se acercabany killer abria la boca, y yodos (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) SECRETO se mueve para el 19 NOV! preparense dice: oh sabes, descubrieron un tunel secreto en la lazaro Melissa dice:  
  
Melissa dice: hey ya me voy Melissa dice: bye Melissa dice: luego me cuentas Melissa dice: jaja  
  
Lily  
Sirius wants to add lily to his list of girls he's slept with, when lily  
refused he gets stubborn and starts chasing her and in the end lily gives  
in, not to sleep with him but to just go out with him, they fall in  
"love" but a few months later they break up, lily has become close  
friends with james by then and he's her shoulder to cry on after the  
breakup , there James confesses to lily he has fallen in love with her  
(well hes always been)  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: hola [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: ola (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ah se murio el papa de una amiga y tengo q ir al funeral (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: nunca he ido a un funeral (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice:  
  
[ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: esoi ? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ah!! me da cosa!! q tal si es de esos q tienen al muerto ahi en el ataud!  
  
[ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: jajz [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: pues no pases por ai (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: jaja ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: supongo q tengo q ir de negro [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: si [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: o de gris (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ahhh y no se dar el pesame, donde no me de risa porq luego estoy bien loka y me dan risa as cosas tristes [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: pon carea triste y no te rias (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ok (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: me mordere los cachetes si me darisa (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice:  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ah le tengo q avisar a todo mundo para q vayan al funeral [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: en donde es? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: en la funeraria del rio [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: te llevas bn con la ija del señor? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: la conozco desde primaria (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: ah! tengo q ir a comprar flores [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: viviana la conoce? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice: si (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV dice:  
ah tengo q hablarle a la viviana  
  
28 oct rifa el incendio no hubo clases! [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: ola (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) jajaja dice: jajaja, el velorio estuvo de novela, [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: por¡?} (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: es q llego una señora toda loka y le empezo a gritar a la morra q era adoptada y la otra se enojo y la corrio de el funeral (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice:  
jajaja parecia novela [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: ajaja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: y aparte si me dio risa, lo bueno q llevaba un saco de adorno para taparme la boca y fingir q lloraba, jajaja [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: jajaja [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: no se oia? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: no se, jajaja no creo la vieja esa estaba gritando, jajaja [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) blink 21 de nov dice: jaj [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) blink 21 de nov dice: fue l viviana? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: no, jajaj segun ella q su mama no se arreglo a tiempo o no se q (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: y si tenian el cuerpo ahi en el ataud [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: estabaabierto¿ (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: si, creepy (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: jajaja [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: li viste? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: jajaja no, es q como q ni al caso q se acerquen los q no eran tan cercanos, jaja yo no lo habia visto en mi vida (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: jajaja tenia vidrio porq aveces les dan ganas de abrazarlos a los familiares y les sale cosa,  
  
No se pudo entregar el siguiente mensaje a todos los destinatarios: jajaja tenia vidrio porq aveces les dan ganas de abrazarlos a l...  
  
(pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: jajaja tenia vidrio porq aveces les dan ganas de abrazarlos a los familiares y les sale cosa, eww! [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: jajja (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: y luego el lunes fue el entierro en los olivos y todos los de la escuela se fueron para perder clases, me cae q ni conocian a la morra muchos [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: jaja q mamones (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: ya se (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: no es como q era todo el dia, namas eran dos clases [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: no se awito la morrA? (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: no se, yo no fui (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: la verdad se me hizo bien gacho (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: porq yo no me llevaba tanto con ella yo iba a acompañar a una amiga (pi) !!!!!!Tö$1Ñ@TôR!!!!!(pi) SECRETO 20 NOV Im looking for a man with a VCR (Very Cute Rear) BBQ DE GRINGOS! dice: ya me tengo q ir, bye [ viva LA bAm!!!!1 (blink 182 tix are sold out jajaja) dice: adios  
  
chochomrbackz"hotmail.commrbackz"hotmail.com  
  
|Everywhere | |Michelle | |Branch |  
  
Turn it inside out  
  
So I can see  
  
The part of you  
  
That's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake  
  
You're never there  
  
But when I sleep  
  
You're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me  
  
How I got this far  
  
Just tell me  
  
Why you're here  
  
And who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
CHORUS:  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognise the way  
  
You make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now  
  
The water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain  
  
Away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh  
  
And when  
  
I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never  
  
Comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me  
  
And when  
  
I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in  
  
Everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Fighter  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
GINGER BREAD COOKIES | | | | |Makes 12 five-inch cookies | |Sanding sugar is coarser than granulated sugar and adds sparkle to | |finished baked goods. | | | |2 1/2 | | | |cups all-purpose flour | | | |2 1/4 | | | |teaspoons baking soda | | | |1/2 | | | |teaspoon salt | | | |1 | | | |tablespoon ground ginger | | | |1/2 | | | |teaspoon ground allspice | | | |1/2 | | | |teaspoon ground white pepper | | | |1 | | | |cup (2 sticks) plus 2 tablespoons unsalted butter | | | |1/2 | | | |cup packed light-brown sugar | | | |1/2 | | | |cup granulated sugar | | | |6 | | | |tablespoons unsulfured molasses | | | |1 | | | | large egg | | | |1/2 | | | |cup sanding or granulated sugar | | | | | | | | | |1. Heat oven to 350°. Line two baking sheets with parchment paper, | |and set aside. In a medium bowl, whisk together flour, baking soda, | |salt, ginger, allspice, and white pepper; set aside. | | | | | | | | | |2. In the bowl of an electric mixer, combine butter with | |light-brown and granulated sugars until light and fluffy. Beat in | |molasses and egg; mix well. Add the reserved dry ingredients, and | |beat until just combined. Form dough into a ball, and cover with | |plastic wrap; refrigerate until firm, at least 2 hours or overnight.| | | | | | | | | | | |3. Remove dough from refrigerator. Using an ice-cream scoop, shape | |dough into 2-inch-diameter balls. Pour sanding sugar into a large | |bowl, and roll balls in sanding sugar, coating well. Place cookies | |on prepared baking sheets, spaced 4 inches apart; flatten each into | |a 3-inch-diameter disk. | | | | | | | | | |4. Transfer to oven, and bake until brown, 12 to 15 minutes. Remove| |from oven, and transfer to a wire rack to cool. Store in an airtight| |container up to 2 days. | | | 


End file.
